Aravash
Aravash is a male gamer within the Clamsonclams universe. He is notorious for his extensive history and knowledge of both Team Fortress 2 and Overwatch, on account of having almost no social life before joining the core cast. He relies mostly on out of context humour, layered with a strange voice, citing the youtubers STAR_ and Jerma985 as the source for his style of joke. Aravash considers himself as a simple gamer, often choosing ridiculous or no cosmetic additions within his player characters. He often chooses characters or tactics that are unlikely to work, and instead Aravash joined as a main character during the September 2017 season, playing PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds with CorfyCorf, Memoh and Niggoku. Aravash was introduced as a friend of Niggoku and struggled to fit in with the group. He became friends with Niggoku through online Gmod play. Despite going to the same primary and secondary school, their friendship was not well developed outside of online until Overwatch released, where Niggoku and Aravash created a personal goof; Double Winston. Aravash had the worst PC of the entire cast and struggled to play PUBG to the same standard of the rest of the main characters and as a result preferred to drive around in the vehicles, considering them fun to drive. Aravash's first recurring gaff within the group were swimming goggles, where Corf entered a Dacia vehicle that Aravash was driving, and Aravash proceeded to burst into hysterical laughter at the sight of Corf wearing the Punk Goggles item. The next day, after beginning to mesh well within the group, Aravash posted a photoshopped image of an old swimmer man in red dacia car. The image was met with great applause and this was considered Aravash's true induction into the main group, establishing him as a main character. It is often believed that Aravash was intended to be replaced by ChaosXLR. The belief behind this was the high tension between Chaos and Aravash, stemming from an incident in which Aravash accidentally ran over Chaos in PUBG, killing him instantly. This was not an isolated incident, and occurred multiple times, with Chaos returning the action towards Aravash when he could. The intention was to make Aravash an unlikable character, but when he was well received for these actions the studio took a different direction and kept him on midway through the December Arc, removing Chaos instead. Aravash introduced the character Kunonai in the October 2017 season, where Kunonai played PUBG with Aravash, CorfyCorf and Memoh. During the middle of the PUBG Arc in the December 2017 season, the PUBG map Miramar was released. This began the newest goof borne between Corf and Aravash; "This map was made with vaulting in mind!". After the end of the PUBG arc an Easter special was held which introduced Aravash to Symxn_, another main character who had not yet shared an appearance with Aravash. Aravash and Symxn_ immediately disliked each other and tensions were high yet again. Fans assumed this would be where Aravash killed off Symxn_, as he was a largely unliked character and epsiodes featuring him had the lowest ratings. However, this was not the case. This Easter special created the first cross-gaff between Aravash and Symxn_; the biggest EMC flip. The April 2018 season began the Fortnite BR arc, wherein the entire cast switched from PUBG to Fortnite BR, preferring the smoother mechanics, and lower skill floor. It was during this time Memoh endeavoured into Streaming, which allowed Corf to create the gaff video curb your ready up, which soon creates a follow-up goof where Aravash is quoted saying "I don't like the JUMP Shotgun". Memoh, amassing a small community of followers soon collaborates with other streamers introduces a side character, LolitaKid, to Aravash. Aravash instantly developed a crush on LolitaKid, as she was a girl. Aravash then had to spend the rest of the Fortnite arc juggling developing his skills and accepting that no girl likes him. He did not successfully develop either, wherein the latter is exemplified in the London episode during July 2018, where Aravash takes a solo role to visit online friends during the rest of the core cast's trip to Greece.